mattelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mattel Films
|image1 = PGP.png|founded = October, 2013 (as Mattel Playground Productions) September, 2018 (as Mattel Films)|preceeded_by = Mattel Entertainment HiT Entertainment Barbie Entertainment|heads = David Voss (Former Senior Vice President) Rob Hudnut (Executive Producer, Chief Story Strategist) Julia Pistor (executive producer, Feature Films) Margaret M. Dean (Former Director of Production) Lloyd Goldfine (Former Producer)|key_people = Rob Hudnut (Executive Producer, Chief Story Strategist)(2012-2015) Julia Pistor (Executive Producer, Feature films) Margaret M. Dean (director of production) Lloyd Goldfine (Producer)}}Mattel Films (formerly '''Mattel Playground Productions '''or' Mattel PGP )'' is an in-house film studio launched by the parent company make films/movies based on the company’s toy brands. ''Mattel Playground Productions'' '''Mattel Playground Productions or Mattel PGP was launched by the parent company as an in-house film studio in October 2013 to handle multi-media production, films/movies, TV shows, web series, live events and games for its brands; a division planned to set up three-year storytelling plans that incorporate every part of the company's operations from toy designers to consumer products and marketing. On its formation it absorbed its content production unit; Mattel Entertainment 'and its alias; [[Barbie Entertainment|'Barbie Entertainment]].The intent was to centralize its disjointed content productions. Its first animated project is “'Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome! Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome'”. PGP has under development a live-action Hot Wheels film/movie at Legendary Entertainment and Universal Pictures, a Masters of the Universe re-make and a Barbie feature at Columbia Pictures and a Monster High feature with Universal. David Voss was appointed as Senior Vice President of Playground Productions. With WWE in March 2014, PGP launched an online short form series, WWE Slam City, to go along with the toy line. The series was picked up by Nicktoons’ NickSports programming block starting October 22, 2014. Failure and Absorption of Division Rob Hudnut left Mattel in 2015 after the wrap of the Barbie webseries, Life in the Dreamhouse to form his own company: Rob Hudnut Productions. Voss left the division in January 28, 2016 for subscription service, Loot Crate. On March 30, 2016, the division was placed within Mattel Creations along with the other two Mattel content production units: Fisher Price and American Girl. A live-action Max Steel film with Dolphin Entertainment released on October 14, 2016 to theatrical and critical failure, prompting the parent company to absorb PGP into Creations. Mattel Films On September 6, 2018, Mattel announced the launch of a film division, Mattel Films, that will make movies based on the company’s toy brands. Robbie Brenner was appointed to head the division as executive producer and will report directly to the CEO. The revived division's first two projects are expect to be Barbie and Masters of the Universe films. In early January 2019, Mattel closed the deal with Margot Robbie to star in the Barbie film and Warner and Robbie's production company, LuckyChap Entertainment, to co-produce the film. Mattel Films and Sony revive the live-action Masters of the Universe film development in January 2019 with many of the prior attempt's director and producers while bringing on board different writers, Art Marcum and Matt Holloway. Productions Category:Mattel